dragonagefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Merrill (Dragon Age II)
|Text=Editiere diesen Tab}} } |name = Merrill |image = Merrill_2.png |gender = Weiblich |px = 270px |race = Elf |class = Magier |title = Maretharis Erste |specialization= |family = |location = Lager der Dalish (Sunderhügel), Merrills Hütte |caste = |quests = |voice = Schaukje Könning |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age }} In gehört Merrill dauerhaft der Gruppe von Hawke an. Zudem ist es möglich, eine Romanze mit ihr zu beginnen. Hintergrund Um der Fünften Verderbnis auszuweichen, führte Marethari den Sabrae-Klan weit in den Norden in die Freien Marschen und die Elfen schlugen ihr Lager am Fuße des Sunderhügels auf. Die Auffindung des Eluvians in der Korcari-Wildnis blieb nicht ohne Folgen, denn Merrill ließ die Faszination an diesen Spiegel nicht mehr los. Dies führte zu ernsten Auseinandersetzungen mit Marethari und machte Merrill zur Außenseiterin. Persönlichkeit Merrill ist gebildet und naiv zugleich. Sie scheint recht unbekümmert zu sein, was die alltäglichen Gefahren im allgemeinen und die magischen im Besonderen betrifft. Auf der anderen Seite scheint sie eine Weisheit inne zu haben, die ihrer elfischen Erziehung und ihrer Ausbildung zur Hüterin zugrunde liegen dürfte. In einer Diskussion mit Anders sagt sie, dass ihr die Gefahr im Umgang mit Kreaturen des Nichts stets bewußt ist und es immer einen Preis zu zahlen gibt, wenn man mit ihnen zu tun hat, doch es kommt letztendlich soweit, dass sie die Folgen unterschätzt. Merrill verfolgt ihr Ziel, einen Teil der Geschichte der Elfen wieder zu entdecken, mit außerordentlicher Verbissenheit, sodass sie sogar in Kauf nimmt, den Klan verlassen zu müssen. Bei besorgten Fragen um ihr Vorhaben stellt sie sich gerne dumm, um die Leute abzuwimmeln. Da sie noch nie in einer Stadt gelebt hat, tut sie sich die erste Zeit in Kirkwall sehr schwer und hat lange Zeit Probleme mit der Orientierung. Dragon Age II 'Akt I' Weit von zu Hause entfernt Merill hat die Aufgabe übernommen, Hawke zum Altar des Sunderhügels zu bringen, um dort ein Ritual mit Flemeths Amulett zu vollziehen. Zuvor hat Hüterin Marethari Hawke gebeten, Merrill nach Kirkwall mitzunehmen, sobald das erledigt ist. thumb|250px|left|Merrill betrachtet fasziniert einen GegenstandAls Hawke Merrill findet, ist sie gerade dabei einen glänzenden Gegenstand zu betrachten, der ein seltsames Summen von sich gibt. Merrill steckt ihn schnell weg, als Hawke sie anspricht. Hawke hat es dennoch mitbekommen und erkundigt sich nach dem eigenartigen Geräusch, doch Merrill gibt vor, nichts gehört zu haben. Die junge Elfe erzählt, dass sie die Erste von Marethari ist bzw. war. Sie studiert das alte Wissen der Dalish, solange sie sich erinnern kann und weiß, wie man zum Gipfel des Sunderhügels gelangt. Merrill entschuldigt sich für ihre Nervosität und erklärt, dass sie keine Erfahrung im Umgang mit Menschen hat. Sie weiß von Hawkes Herkunft und bemerkt, dass sie den Großteil ihres Lebens ebenfalls in Ferelden verbracht hat. Sie kamen erst vor ein paar Jahren in die Freien Marschen. Als Hawke wissen will, wieso sie unbedingt nach Kirkwall mitkommen will, erklärt Merrill, dass sie das tun müsse und will nicht weiter darüber reden. Merrill erzählt, dass sie zwar weiß, dass Hüterin Marethari auf Hawke hier gewartet hätte und dieser das Amulett von Flemeth bei sich hat, doch die genauen Hintergründe kennt sie allerdings auch nicht. Bei dem Ritual handelt es sich um eine Art Begräbnis, erklärt sie, doch der Weg zum Gipfel sei schwieriger als das Ritual selbst. Merrill ist Asha'bellanar - Flemeth - nie begegnet und kennt nur die Geschichten. Sie meint, dass sich Hawke glücklich schätzen kann, denn die wenigsten, die mit Flemeth zu tun hatten, waren hinterher noch in der Lage, davon zu erzählen. Auf dem Weg zum Gipfel stellt Hawke fest, dass Merrill eine Magierin ist. Sie erzählt, dass es als Erste ihre Pflicht sei, das alte Wissen um die Magie zu erhalten; dies sei die Pflicht von jedem Hüter. Als Hawke fragt, was geschieht, wenn ein Dämon Besitz von einem Elf ergreifen sollte, erklärt Merrill, dass dann der Clan gezwungen sei, ihren eigenen Hüter zu jagen und zu töten. Die Templer wissen natürlich von den Elfenmagiern und das ist ein weiterer Grund, wieso die Elfen nie lange an einem Ort bleiben, erklärt Merrill. Merrill ist klar, dass sie in Kirkwall eine Abtrünnige umgeben von Templern sei, das hält sie allerdings nicht mehr von ihrem Entschluß ab, mit Hawke mitzukommen. Nicht viel später begegnen sie einem Jäger der Elfen. Er zeigt sich äußerst feindselig Merrill gegenüber und meint, dass es gar nicht schnell genug gehen könne, Merrill fern vom Klan zu wissen. [[Datei:Merrill_Ritual.png|right|250px|thumb|Merrill vollzieht das Ritual für Asha'bellanar]]Als sie den Friedhof am Gipfel erreicht haben, versperrt ihnen eine magische Barriere den Eingang. Merrill sagt, dass sie in der Lage sei den Eingang zu öffnen. Doch zu aller Überraschung benutzt sie dabei die verbotene Blutmagie. Sollte ein Magier in der Gruppe sein, wird dieser entsetzt feststellen, dass Merrill in Verbindung mit einem Dämon steht. Merrill verteidigt sich, indem sie betont, dass es ihrer Anschauung nach nur Geister gäbe. Sobald sie am Gipfel das Ritual vollzogen hat, manifestiert sich Flemeth überraschend vor ihnen. Die Hexe warnt Merrill davor, dass sie sich möglicherweise auf einem dunklen Pfad begeben hat. Wieder zurück im Camp unternimmt Hüterin Marethari einen letzten Versuch Merrill zum Bleiben zu überreden, doch die junge Elfe ist entschlossen zu gehen. Kirkwall Als Hawke Merrill zu ihrem neuen Zuhause gebracht hat, kann sie nicht fassen, dass andere Elfen so leben können. Merrill fühlt sich sehr verloren in Kirkwall und fragt Hawke, ob er sie besuchen kommt. Wenn Hawke Merrill das erste Mal besucht, bedankt sie sich für die Unterstützung. Merrill ist sich immer etwas unsicher, ob sie sich in Anwesenheit anderer richtig benimmt. Sie ist froh, den Clan verlassen zu haben, denn sie glaubt, dass sie eine schlechte Hüterin abgeben würde. Sie erzählt, dass sie auch unter den Dalish nie viele Feunde hatte, da sie als Erste immer etwas separiert von den anderen war. Beim nächsten Besuch scheint Merrill ein bißchen Heimweh zu haben. In Kirkwall passiert soviel zur gleichen Zeit, und sie fühlt sich etwas verloren in all der Geschäftigkeit. Die Templer seien bisher nicht auf sich aufmerksam geworden, erzählt sie, sie sei nur ein Elf von vielen. Außerdem zaubern Hüter niemals in Anwesenheit anderer, deshalb fühlt sie sich nicht von ihnen unmittelbar bedroht. 'Akt II' "Es ist die Aufgabe einer Hüterin, alles zu bewahren! Selbst die gefährlichen Dinge." Seit ihrer Ankunft im Gesindeviertel in Kirkwall hat Merrill Schwierigkeiten, sich zurechtzufinden. Ihre Nachbarn ignorieren ihre Existenz, und selbst die entschlossensten Mitglieder der Gesellschaft der Unterstadt wechseln die Straßenseite, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Darüber hinaus verirrt sie sich häufig, was weder mit der Zeit noch durch eine wachsende Vertrautheit mit der Stadt besser zu werden scheint. So fand sie sich bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten bereits im Badezimmer des Vicomte, im Wäscheschrank der Kirche und mitten auf einer Hunde-Rennstrecke in der Dunkelstadt wieder. Spiegelbild thumb|In Merrills Leben dreht sich alles um den [[Eluvian|259x259px]] Als Hawke Merrill besucht, zeigt sie ihm einen großen blinden Spiegel, den sie Eluvian nennt. Solche Spiegel wurden früher zur Kommunikation benutzt, doch das genaue Wissen darum ist verloren gegangen. Der Spiegel ist zerschlagen worden, doch Merrill will ihn wieder zusammensetzen, in der Hoffnung das alte Wissen der Elfen damit wiederbeleben zu können. Der Spiegel ist der Grund, wieso sich Merrill mit Hüterin Marethari überworfen hat. Marethari erlaubte nicht, dass Merrill den Eluvian wieder zusammensetzt. Er sei verdorben und hätte bereits Tamlen auf dem Gewissen. Merrill entschied, dass sie den Klan verlassen muss, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen. Die junge Elfe schwört, dass keine Gefahr von dem Spiegel ausgeht. Es gibt keinen Hinweis, dass Tamlen durch den Spiegel umgekommen war, sagt sie, nur dass er verschwunden ist. Nun hat sie den Spiegel zusammengesetzt, doch er funktioniert nicht. Merrill glaubt, dass sie ein spezielles Werkzeug, ein arulin’holm benötigt, um ihn wieder in Gang zu setzen. Seit Generationen wird dieses spezielle Werkzeug in ihrem Klan aufbewahrt. Merrill wünscht, dass Hawke ihr hilft, Marethari zu überreden, das arulin’holm Merrill zu überlassen. thumb|left|261x261px|Merrill trauert um PolMarethari erklärt sich einverstanden, wenn Hawke im Gegenzug in einer naheliegenden Höhle den Varterral erschlägt. In der Höhle treffen sie auf einen Elfen namens Pol. Als er Merrill sieht, läuft er in Panik davon, direkt in den Bau des Varterral. Sie setzen ihm nach, doch als sie das Monster getötet haben, ist Pol bereits tot. Merrill ist entsetzt, dass Pol größere Angst vor ihr als vor dem Varterral gehabt hatte und deshalb gestorben ist. Zurück bei Marethari erhält man das arulin’holm. Die Hüterin gibt Hawke das Werkzeug mit der Bitte, Merrill ihr Vorhaben nicht durchführen zu lassen. Als Merrill wissen will, wieso alle so ablehnend auf sie reagieren, erklärt Marethari, dass sie befürchtet, dass der Spiegel immer noch verdorben sein könnte. Sie hält ihn für eine Falle; sie hatten Tamlen durch ihn verloren und führte Merrill auf den Pfad der Blutmagie. Es war ihre Pflicht, die anderen vor Merrill und ihrer Absicht, den Spiegel wiederherzustellen und den eventuellen Konsequenzen, zu warnen. Marethari insistiert, Merrill möge von ihrem Vorhaben ablassen und zum Klan zurückkehren, was Merrill erneut ausschlägt. Danach fragt Hawke die junge Elfe genauer über ihre Motivation, den Eluvian fertigzustellen und damit im Kauf zu nehmen beim Klan unerwünscht zu sein, aus. Merrill erwidert, dass Elfen alles über ihre Vergangenheit verloren hätten; ihre Sprache, ihre Kultur, selbst ihre Götter. Wenn es ihr möglich ist, auch nur das kleinste Teilchen ihrer Geschichte zu rekonstruieren, dann ist das ihr Opfer wert. Was die Blutmagie betrifft, so erklärt Merrill, dass der Splitter, den sie zuerst vom Eluvian gefunden hatte, korrumpiert war. Marethari wurde sehr wütend darüber, dass Merrill diesen Splitter hütete und weigerte sich, es von der Korruption zu reinigen. Also bat Merrill um die Hilfe eines Geistes. Er erklärte ihr, wie man den Spiegel mit Hilfe der Blutmagie reinigen kann. Merrill sieht nichts schlimmes oder teuflisches darin, Blutmagie zu benutzen, es ist für sie Magie wie jede andere. Sollte man Merrill das arulin’holm nicht aushändigen, erleidet man einen massiven Vertrauensverlust. Die Anzahl der dabei erhaltenen Rivalitätspunkte ist abhängig von dem gegenwärtigen Status ihrer Freundschaft. Ist Merrill Hawke gegenüber neutral eingestellt, ist der Verlust wesentlich geringer, als wenn er bereits viele Freundschaftspunkte bei ihr erreichen konnte. 'Akt III' Merrill verbringt immer mehr Zeit allein mit dem Spiegel hinter der verschlossenen Tür ihres Hauses im Gesindeviertel. Sie verlässt es nur, um Essen zu kaufen, und macht selbst das so selten, dass Varric sich inzwischen angewöhnt hat, ihr Nahrungsmittel vor die Tür zu stellen. Zumindest verirrt sie sich bei ihren Ausflügen durch die Stadt nicht mehr. Bei Hawkes erstem Besuch im dritten Akt ist Varric bei ihr und versucht sie dazu zu bringen, etwas mehr vor die Tür zu gehen. Sie erzählt Hawke, dass sie meinte, Tamlen in der Stadt gesehen zu haben, doch nach einmal Blinzeln war er verschwunden. Egal, ob man Merrill im zweiten Akt den arulin'holm überlassen hat oder nicht, gelingt es ihr nicht, den Eluvian wiederherzustellen. Sie glaubt, dass die einzige Lösung darin besteht, zurück zum Dämon zu gehen, mit dessen Hilfe sie die ganze Sache angefangen hat. Doch dazu braucht sie Hawkes Hilfe. Der Dämon ist an eine Statue am Sunderhügel gebunden, die er nicht verlassen kann. Merrill will dorthin und mit ihm Kontakt aufnehmen, da der Eluvian so alt ist, dass nur Kreaturen des Nichts noch etwas darüber wissen könnten. Merrill ist klar, dass sie außerordentlich vorsichtig sein muss. Sollte irgendetwas dabei schiefgehen, dass er sie vielleicht sogar besetzt, muss Hawke sie sofort töten. Ein neuer Weg Am Sunderhügel angekommen, sieht Merrill erstaunt, dass der Clan immer noch hier ist, obwohl er schon längst hätte weiterziehen sollen. Befragt man Marethari danach, so erklärt sie, dass der Clan solange bleiben wird, bis ihre Geschäfte hier erledigt sind. thumb|right|268x268px|Marethari stirbt für MerrillDoch bei der Statue angekommen, stellt Merrill fest, dass er nicht da ist. Da taucht Marethari auf und erklärt, dass sie den Dämon in sich aufgenommen hat, um Merrill und den Klan zu beschützen. Dann verwandelt sie sich in eine Abscheulichkeit und Merrill muss sie töten. Als sie tot ist, bricht Merrill verzweifelt an ihrer Leiche zusammen. Als sie sich wieder gefangen hat, will sie den anderen berichten, was passiert ist. Doch als sie aus der Höhle kommen, werden sie bereits von einigen des Clans erwartet, die aufgebracht wissen wollen, was passiert ist. Abhängig von Hawkes Entscheidung kann es geschehen, dass der gesamte Klan sie angreift und sie sich den Weg nach Hause freikämpfen müssen. Wieder zurück in Kirkwall zerschmettert Merrill den Spiegel. Im Falle von 100 % Freundschaft/Feindschaft, besteht noch einmal die Möglichkeit, mir ihr zu sprechen. Dieses Gespräch sichert Merrills Loyalität für den nächsten Quest. Im Quest Der letzte Strohhalm plädiert Merrill dafür, Anders am Leben zu lassen. Er solle sich der Gruppe anschließen und so an Wiedergutmachung leisten, was ihm möglich ist. Merrill wird sich Hawke im jeden Fall anschließen, wenn er sich dafür entscheidet, die Magier zu unterstützen. Sollte sie loyal sein, wird sie Hawke auch unterstützen, wenn er für die Templer kämpft. Andernfalls wird sie sich weigern, Hawke auf der Seite der Templer zu unterstützen bzw. wenn zwischen Anders und Hawke volle Feindschaft vorherrschen sollte. Etwas später trifft Hawke in der Galgenburg auf Merrill. Dort kann Hawke Merrill noch einmal dazu überreden, sich seiner Gruppe wieder anzuschließen, was sie tun wird; denn zu Hawke hat sie engste Bindung als zu allen anderen und das bedeutet ihr mehr als ihre Verbundenheit zur Magie. Sollte Hawke Merrill nicht wieder bitten, sich ihm wieder anzuschließen, geht sie davon und kommt im anschließenden Kampf ums Leben. Freundschaft/Feindschaft Merrills Freundschaft kann man gewinnen, wenn man: *auf der Seite der Magier steht *sie unterstützt, den Eluvian zu reparieren *sie vor anderen verteidigt *sie tröstet, z.B. wenn Pol stirbt Effekt: Solidarität Auf sich allein gestellt zu sein, ist niemals leicht. Hawkes Gesellschaft hat Merrill wieder neue Kraft gegeben. Blut der Ersten-Kostenverhältnis: 1 Gesundheitspunkt ergibt zusätzlich 1 Mana Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Merrills Feindschaft erhält man, wenn man: *sich allgemein gegen Blutmagie und Dämonen äußert *ihr in Akt II das Dalish-Werkzeug nicht aushändigt, sodass sie den Eluvian nicht fertigstellen kann *ihr gegenüber kein Mitgefühl zeigt Effekt: Entfremdung Da Merrill nirgendwo akzeptiert wurde, hat sie gelernt, sich nur auf sich selbst zu verlassen. Schadensresistenz: +10 % Typ: Passive Fähigkeit Eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, in denen Ihr Eure Freundschaft/Rivalität mit Merrill ausbauen könnt, findet Ihr unter Merrill Freundschaft / Rivalität. Romanze "Wenn ihr an jenem Tag nicht zum Sunderhügel gekommen wärt ... ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wo ich dann heute wäre." thumb|150px Mit Merrill ist sowohl eine Freundschafts- als auch eine Rivalitätsromanze möglich. Dazu ist es unerheblich, ob Hawke ein Mann oder eine Frau ist. Freundschaftsromanze: Eine Freundschaftsromanze mit Merrill ist möglich, ohne mit ihr zu flirten. Gibt Hawke Merrill das arulin'holm ''und unterstützt Hawke sie während dieser Angelegenheit vollkommen, wird Merrill später zum Hawke-Anwesen kommen. Sie sagt das sie Hawke erst bei Gamlen suchen wollte, dann aber dachte das Hawke in seinem Haus ist; der Grund warum Merrill Hawke gesucht hat, ist das Merrill Gefühle für Hawke entwickelt hat. Wobei Merrill nicht sicher ist, das Hawke mit jemand anderes zusammen sein will. Hawke kann diese Befürchtung bestätigen, woraufhin Merrill das Anwesen verlässt. Bestätigt auch Hawke sein Interesse an Merrill, küssen sie sich erst, bis sie in Hawkes Bett zusammen Zeit verbringen. Nach der gemeinsamen Nacht fragt sich Merrill was nun passiert, woraufhin Hawke Merrill einlädt bei ihm zu leben. Merrill ist sich da nicht sicher, und verlässt das Anwesen um zu ihren Haus in der Unterstadt zurückzukehren. Merrill trägt von da an nicht mehr ihre Dalish-Kleidung, sondern eine weiße Rüstung. Im dritten Akt zieht Merrill schließlich zu Hawke, wobei Merrill wegen dem Eluvian immer wieder zu ihrem Haus zurückkehrt. Bevor der Angriff der Templer auf den Zirkel in der Galgenburg startet, küssen sich Hawke und Merrill. ''Rivalitätsromanze: Diese Romanze kann initiiert werden, wenn Hawke sich im zweiten Akt weigert, ihr das arulin'holm auszuhändigen. Beim nächsten Gespräch bei ihr ist sie so enttäuscht, dass sie Hawke aus dem Haus wirft und sagt, dass sie ihn nie mehr wiedersehen will. Ihr tut später die heftige Reaktion leid, und so wartet sie ihn seinem Anwesen auf ihn, um sich zu entschuldigen. Wenn Hawke mit Verständnis reagiert, erklärt sie, dass er nicht versuchen soll, sie zu retten; zuviel Nähe zu ihr würde vielleicht Leute aus Hawkes Umfeld das Leben kosten. Ist ihm das egal, wird er sie küssen und die Nacht mit ihr verbringen. Nach der Liebesszene kann Hawke sie dazu auffordern, in Zukunft zu ihm zu ziehen, was Merrill glücklich bejaht. Doch vorerst kehrt sie wieder in ihr heruntergekommenes Haus im Gesindeviertel zurück und verbringt dort viel Zeit mit der Arbeit an ihrem Spiegel. Im dritten Akt zieht Merrill ins Anwesen von Hawke in der Oberstadt, und das, zum Entsetzen der Nachbarn, nicht als Dienerin. Sie schockiert die Nachbarschaft darüber hinaus noch weiter, indem sie ohne Schuhe herumwandert, Blumen aus anderer Leute Garten pflückt und fröhlich mit deren Kampfhunden herumalbert. Der Champion erhält, ebenso wie der Truchsess, zahlreiche wütende Briefe, was an der Situation jedoch nichts änderte. Merrills Talentbäume * * * * * * persönliche Spezialisierung Quests Dragon Age: Origins Herkunftsgeschichte Dalish-Elf Dragon Age II Siehe Gefährtenquests (Dragon Age II) und Beziehungsquests (Dragon Age II) Ausrüstung und Geschenke Für die Rüstungserweiterungen und Runenslots siehe Rüstungserweiterungen (Dragon Age II). Merrill erhält im Falle einer Romanze ein zusätzliches Romanzenoutfit. Geschenke Hawke hat zweimal die Gelegenheit, Merrill ein Geschenk zu machen: Im zweiten Akt kann man "Die geschnitzte Halla" bei Meister Ilen kaufen. Im dritten Akt findet man bei einem Räuber auf dem Sunderhügel einen Sylvanholzring. Für mehr Informationen siehe Geschenke (Dragon Age II). Wissenswertes * Je nachdem, was Hawke Merrill in geraten hat, kümmert sie sich beispielsweise während der Ereignisse von Inquisition, um Elfen die vor den Unruhen fliehen. Sind Hawke und Merrill ein Paar meint Hawke, das Merrill das tun soll da sie zuvor die Ganze Zeit nur bei Hawke war. Galerie Merrill scratchinghead.jpg|Merrill Screenshot20110320162859603.jpg|Merrill Merrill_Bloodmagic.png|Merrill wendet Blutmagie an Deathsyphonda2.png|Merrils Magie Merrill_eluvian.png|Merrill und der Eluvian Merrill_Fight.png|Merrill im Kampf Merrill_Deamons_cave.png|Merrill vor der Statue des darin gefangenen Dämons DAMerrilarmor.jpg|Merrill Romanze Rüstung Merrill romance.png|Merrill-Ramanze in Dragon Age: Keep DA2 Vestments of the First - Merrill companion armor.jpg|Merrills Rüstung rundum Merrill 02.png|Merrill im Kampf gegen Templer Merril 02.jpg|Merrill - frühe Concept-Art Merrill concept art.jpg|Merrill Concept-Art Merrill wotv2.png|Concept-Art Merrill Evolution HoDA.png|Merrill in Heroes of Dragon Age en:Merrill Kategorie:Unterstadt Kategorie:Sunderhügel Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Begleiter (Dragon Age II)